Jealousy
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally's a regular, normal kinda guy, aside from the fact that he's a superhero-in-training; and that he's rather jealous of his best friend's girlfriend, but he doesn't like to talk about that. KF/Rob SLASH


How a normal person studies for Midterms: CRAP GOTTA STUDY! How I study for midterms: writing this one Fanfic =D Well, my midterms are in a couple of days, and if I'm correct, a certain someone will review after a few days of me posting this fic, so I'll feel better when I feel like I failed my Bio midterm ^.^

Jealousy

Saying he was jealous of _her_ was an understatement. Jealousy is defined as a 'resentment'; he was more than just annoyed or expressing ill-will, he was considering cutting her out of _his_ life, forcefully and painfully. Though, the only thing keeping him from actually doing something was the fact that she, unfortunately, made _him_ happy. Yeah, yeah, yeah, jealousy and emotions are for sissies and he is a manly man, blah, blah, blah, he still could not help the way he felt around _him_; the butterflies, the electric shocks at every touch, the euphoria at the thought of being with him, the disdain of being apart. It wrecked his body and he couldn't help it.

He crouched, totally not like a stalker, in the bushes, watching the two of them, _frolicking_. What was this? A badly written novel about sparkling vampires? Uh, NO. People do not actually _frolic_. At least, he had never seen two people frolic.

He sighed, slapping his face in frustration, had it really been so bad that he was reduced to stalking his best friend? Watching in disgust as he happily frolicked with his partner? So absorbed in his thoughts he missed his best friend walking towards him? Wait! _What_?

"Whatch'ya doing?" Dick asked sweetly, swaying on the spot.

"I-I-I'm," Wally cleared his throat, "I- Alright! You caught me: Batman asked me to keep an eye on you."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Wally said, pulling a fake sympathetic frown, his eyes darting around to glare at _her_.

"So then, the black Honda that's been following me is...?" Dick challenged.

"This is Gotham City, obviously it's the Joker, or something."

Dick placed a hand on Wally's shoulder, sending electric shocks that did not release oxytocin throughout his body. "It's okay, Wally, I get it, I really do," Dick said softly, his air-headed date standing in the middle of the park, staring up into nothingness.

"Y-you do?" Wally asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do; it's okay Wally."

"That's great!" Wally said, elated.

"You're just looking out for me! Like the best friend I know you are!" Dick said happily, pulling Wally in for a hug.

"...right; I'm just looking out for you..." Wally trailed off, feeling guilty about the current love hormones flowing throughout his body. He felt even more guilty about missing the oxytocin his body was emitting when Dick left to continue his date with _that girl_.

* * *

><p>With absolutely no way around it but to simply <em>deal with it<em>, Wally picked up a pen and began scribbling down words on a piece of paper:

_Jealousy wracks my body as I watch  
>These words are never to be heard or seen<br>My one wish is to move through this rough patch  
>In my heart, I knew we couldn't have been<br>Guilt rips through my body as I glare, angry  
>It isn't her fault or his, but all mine<br>Nothing can calm my nerves, not even tea  
>It always feels like I'm submerged in brine<br>My resolve to stay alive? He loves me...  
>Whether it is the same love matters not!<br>He loves me as friends, that's all we can be...  
>Without him, I'll be left alone to rot!<br>I live and feed off his oxytocin  
>My second wish: it weren't my poison<em>

Wally labelled it: _My Death_, before crumpling it and throwing it into a garbage bin.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash had been appearing less and less inside the cave and patrol; Wally West appearing less and less at school and generally outside his room.<p>

His eyes carried heavy bags, his eyes themselves were blood-shot, he was getting paler and skinnier every time he emerged from his room.

"Wally?" a familiar voice called out to him, from downstairs.

Could it be? Dick's voice? Here, in Blue Valley? No, it couldn't. Well, it was nice to be in denial; Wally exited his room, "Dick!" He then launched himself into his best friend's arms, relishing in his own specially made poison.

"What're you doing here?" Wally asked, pushing things off a chair so Dick could sit.

Dick's eyes held every sign of guilt, sadness and repent, "I was asked by the Flash to see you, he said that you're depressed...

"Because of me..."

Wally's eyes widened as Dick pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it, the Boy Wonder cleared his throat, Wally watched in horror as he realised what Dick unfolded,

"_Jealousy wracks my body as I watch, these words are never to be seen or heard, my one wish is to move through this rough patch. In my heart, I knew we couldn't have been. Guilt rips through my body as I glare, angry; it isn't her fault or his, but all mine. Nothing can calm my nerves, not even tea. It always feels like I'm submerged in brine. My resolve to stay alive? He loves me... Whether it is the same love matters not! He loves me as friends, that's all we can be... Without him, I'd be left alone to rot! I live and feed off his oxytocin, my second wish: it weren't my poison_."

As Dick finished his dramatic reading of Wally's poem, he lifted his eyes from the paper, and watched Wally with...pity? No... Guilt? Definitely guilt... but something else...

"Is this true, Wally?" Dick's soft, guilt-ridden voice pulls Wally from his thoughts. Yet, below that guilt lies something...something else, something..._ positive_...

Wally cleared his throat and looked away, "Who said it was about you? Maybe I'm talking about Conner, o-or Kaldur, maybe even Roy!"

"You don't stalk Conner, or Kaldur, or Roy," Dick said, amused, though Wally found no amusement in this rollercoaster.

"It wasn't Uncle Barry's place to give you that sheet of paper anyways, I could be talking about him!" Wally huffed, still trying to dig his way out of this grave.

"_He loves me as friends_...I think if it were the Flash you'd say something more like, "I'm a nasty person with feelings for my Uncle", not _he loves me as friends,_" Dick said, attempting to get Wally to smile, though guilt still stayed laced in his voice.

Wally fixed his gaze on a robin nestling on a tree nearby, his voice apparently lost at the moment.

Dick sighed, "I broke up with her." ...maybe it was...gratitude?

"What?" Wally shouted, staring at Dick in disbelief, "Why?"

"We weren't working out. It was like I was trying to constantly get her attention. Like as soon as I failed once it would be used as blackmail forever. I- That's not what I want in a relationship. I want to be able to hug the person tightly after we fight and have all the negative feelings melt away, to just kiss and make up, forgive and forget..." Dick said in a far-away voice, which Wally had never heard before. For some reason, hearing Dick talk about what he wanted in his future relationships made Wally angry, jealous, even.

"So, why are you telling me?" Wally spat out.

Dick gave a small smile, "Because silly, I realised, I want that-" ...or relief?

"All on your own?" Wally interjected rudely.

"-with _you_, you jerk," Dick said pointedly, waiting for Wally's response. ...or it was the most obvious thing ever: _love_.

For the fastest boy alive, it took a while for the information to sink in. Dick wants a relationship, with _me_? Wally thought over and over.

"So, you fell for the Wall-man, huh?" Wally said nonchalantly, placing his hands behind his head, in a comfortable sort of manner, a real smile, for the first time in a while, gracing his features.

"I'm deciding if I should start flying now," Dick replied, smirking.

Wally ran up and tightly wrapped Dick in a hug, "WAIT! I caught you! There's no need to fly away!" he shouted melodramatically.

Dick rolled his eyes, but hugged Wally back all the same, both enjoying the luxury of hugs. "You could use a shower," Dick whispered.

"Come with me?" Wally asked, winking.

Dick rolled his eyes, again, "As much as I'd love to, I don't have a change of clothes with me."

"You can wear my clothes!" Wally suggested.

"Wellllllllll, I don't think you'd mind me going through your underwear," Dick said nonchalantly.

"YES! I mean, sure," Wally said, elated, pulling Dick to his washroom.

"You have towels in here, right?" Dick asked nervously, as Wally locked the washroom and began stripping.

"Sure, sure."

Suddenly, jealousy seemed to be migrating away from Wally, never to come back.

"OW! Wally, no biting!"

* * *

><p>Well, this was fun to type ^.^<p>

And do tell, how was my sonnet? I made it in like 20 minutes, and it's admittedly not my best work, but a sonnet is a sonnet nonetheless =D

Note: Wally's line about being submerged in brine is like salt on a wound, but I can't find space to put that he's cut up over his jealousy.

Again, I'm so, so, SO sorry I haven't been doing anything lately, but really school is just...taking more time than it used to =(

Anyways, I was reading some of your past reviews, and they made me so happy, I decided to write another fic ^.^


End file.
